User talk:CalleyFan
Welcome Hi, welcome to Chuggington Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Chuggington Die Cast page. If you need help, and there are no local admins here, you may want to visit the forums on the Community Central Wiki. You can also check our Staff blog to keep up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia. Happy editing, Sarah Manley (help forum | blog) Chatsworth and a Plot I didn't hear chatsworth speak in koko and the tunnel. could you please tell me where he did? also could sombody add a plot to brewster's hobby or anywhere else where there is no plot? Thanks! 18:58, April 23, 2011 (UTC) Is it true? Is the green diesel's name really Bi? It strikes me as a spam character.12:54, April 27, 2011 (UTC) Accallcly i think you shoudn't create a page until they are named. just my opinion 13:29, April 27, 2011 (UTC) i looked, and wikipedia says his name his bi and he will appear in season 3. but i dont trust wikipediaa :/ two diecast pages? we have two diecast pages on this wiki - what should we do? Double photo In Speedy's page, in gallery, there is a double photo of the dicast speedy. one of the photos has 'wooden speedy' underneath it and it is clearly not. could you change this please? thanks 14:39, April 28, 2011 (UTC) A please note Please block or at least strike this ip address: 68.225.196.124 He made a page for Bi, vandilised the unknown characters page to make it only for Bi, and put unconfimered characters to wooden railway, and added bi to season 2 under charcaters introduced. and as we all know Bi does not exist 13:22, May 4, 2011 (UTC) I didn't know you wern't an admin...Sorry! in that case i will delete Bi's name everywhere i find it! 18:08, May 6, 2011 (UTC) Vandalism A Wikia contributor called 68.225.196.124 vandal the home page could you please block him/her or tell him/her to make a account first, thanks. MadbomberfanChuff! Chuff! Cannonball Cooper Cannonball Cooper is being vandilised. Wiki Contibuters are adding things such as his Age, merchindice, and even as a cameo in certian episodes...! If it can be done i would protect his page so only registered uses can edit it. 19:21, May 30, 2011 (UTC) I would if I was an admin! SteamieWithGlasses told me it would be a while till I can be an admin, because he has work to do. CalleyFan 22:00, May 30, 2011 (UTC) That's why i said 'if it could be done'. 16:17, May 31, 2011 (UTC) Hello Hi, I'm so glad your still here! I was worried you would leave all wikis JRCS talk to me 11:06, July 21, 2011 (UTC) Ok : ) JRCS talk to me 18:37, July 21, 2011 (UTC) Chuggington the Movie: Hero of Tootington? I just want to check that this special is real it is called Chuggington the Movie: Hero of Tootington and someone is editing it into pages and I'm not sure if it is true. Also Iwould like to know if I can edit the Stub Template? Thankyou JRCS talk to me 22:48, July 21, 2011 (UTC) OK, I think it sounds fake : ) JRCS talk to me 00:41, July 22, 2011 (UTC) Spam pages? Are these pages spam pages? Soo. Skylar. Sid, Piper, Decka, Sally Samuel. some of them say that they were mentioned by old puffer pete in famous emery, whitch i havn't seen so i don't know if they are real. do you know them? some say that they will appear on season 3, so im almost certain that they are fake. There is also two catagorys called Shunting Engines and Chuggington's new Chuggers, so delete all pages from these ones. add the Shunting Engines catagory back, it just has inpoper spelling 12:49, July 22, 2011 (UTC) Soo, Sid, Sally, Samuel, and Cannonball Cooper were really mentioned and they will be seen in the chuggington movie Hero Of Tootington. Piper, Decka, and Skylar are real and they wern't mentioned they are set to be seen on season 3. duplicated pages Hi, there are two pages regerding the die-cast series, which one should be kept and which one thrown away Chuggington Die Cast Chuggington Die-Cast JRCS talk to me 22:18, July 22, 2011 (UTC) Hey Calleyfan... -New -characters -bolster -Chuggington http://www.licensing.biz/news/7471/PRE-SCHOOL-MONTH-New-characters-bolster-Chuggington you should check this link out Callyfan. it gives info on three new characters, and three Chuggington specials. The characters are Pipper, Decka and sombody else. there are pages on this wiki for them but i gave them the delete tag, because i thought they were fake. seems they wern't. what do you make of this? 14:47, July 23, 2011 (UTC) http://www.licensing.biz/news/7571/PRE-SCHOOL-MONTH-New-characters-bolster-Chuggingtonsorry wrong link. this is it above and the other character is Skylar. mabye it's just me but i have a feeling Decka and Skylar are the purple dunbar and green harrison. we'll have to find out i guess 14:52, July 23, 2011 (UTC) Seeing as i just can't get the link richt (how did i do that above?) just go to wikipedia, and external link no#14 is the right link 14:53, July 23, 2011 (UTC) :Hey CalleyFan I found an Image of a chugger I dont reconise with hoot and toot, do you know who she is? Heres the Picture :Thanks JRCS talk to me 21:35, July 28, 2011 (UTC) ::That is Piper. She will be seen on season 3. :::That's OK by the way i didn't send the message above it was someone else : ) JRCS talk to me 16:39, July 30, 2011 (UTC) Season 13 There is a page called Season 13. Please delete it fully as this show will not make it to season 13 if I put a Stop to it. Go Thomas the Tank Engine and Friends! Anonymous Yes it could there will be new trainees and then new ones!! This Page and Round house pages Hi I would like to know what hapening with this page? Zephie's Monkey Buisness also in this photo here -->there are three roundhouses, 1 double decker, the trainees one and the other one, although we have three pages there are two for the penthouse here and here, althought the second is bigger i think it should be changed in to the other roundhouse, do you agree? Thankyou : ) JRCS talk to me 15:40, July 31, 2011 (UTC) : Edit: also, I've never notice before, there is another one attached the the Penthouse on the left. JRCS talk to me 15:42, July 31, 2011 (UTC) :: Edit 2: and another one attached to the penthouse on he right leading to the trainees shed : 0 JRCS talk to me 15:44, July 31, 2011 (UTC) Trobule Hello can you warn a new user called Speedymcasliterfan (or somthing like that) He has made catagorys that make no sence. They are: Shunthing engines Double-deaker trains Crane locomotives Dead Characters None of these should be in existine, episilally Dead Characters. Shunthing Engines we can make an exetion for, just rename it 13:06, August 2, 2011 (UTC) Interactive Hi, I just saw your mini me video and I saw you had the interactives. I'm thinking of collecting them along side with my Trackmasters, May I ask whether or not you recommend them? Thanks JRCS talk to me 19:45, August 2, 2011 (UTC) : ) ignore this now 'cause we've discussed it : ) JRCS talk to me 21:04, August 2, 2011 (UTC) Hi, Sarah Manley has said to leave it a bit longer for the adoption as SWG logged in 31st of July and edited in May, but here's the link, and ask them on the actual page not the talk page : ) JRCS talk to me 10:48, August 5, 2011 (UTC) Speedymcaslisterfan Above said user said that he will block anybody who writes or leaves a message on his talk page. that is not nice because he is not an admin, so please warn him not to say that 14:31, August 5, 2011 (UTC) It's not fair Hi CalleyFan if you can may you please stop wrighting on the picures you add (CalleyFan Founded) Knowone else wrights that exept for that SpeedyMcAllisterFan guy that quit. Because it swows up who wrote it so it's kind of not fair. Have a great rest of your day CalleyFan Thanks a lot Chuggington's biggest fan 00:20, August 24, 2011 (UTC) CalleyFan do you like these photos? Hey CalleyFan it's "User Chuggington's Biggest Fan" do you like these photos of Calley because i know she is your favorite character?. I did ("!*NOT) post these i just want to see if you like these photos of Calley if you do just write i do like these photos of Calley. To reach me just write on the search tablet, "Chuggington's Biggest Fan" and it will pull my page up. I could go on and on and on but i won't because i realise you probbaly know how to do it becuse you have been on "Wikis" longer than me. Have a good eavning CalleyFan Chuggington's biggest fan 02:24, September 3, 2011 (UTC). 180px-Chuggington129a.jpg|Calley on "Zephie ace Reporter" Calley.png|my favourite photo of Calley Calley2.png|Calley in "Watch out Wilson!" Interactivecalleyrescuecar.jpg|interactive Calley Kokocalley.jpg|Calley in ''Koko and the Tunnel" LC54005 CALLEY WITH BOX CAR 2 PACK.JPG|die-cast Calley Wilsonsmoothmovescalley.png|Calley in the training yard Chuggington-wooden-rail-rescue-cars~16721021.jpg|(not Calley but still her cars)